harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Roderick Prince (WR)
Roderick Nolan Prince was the husband of Muireann Prince (nee Barratt), father of Eileen Valora Prince and her brother Kyle Roderick Prince, and the maternal grandfather of Severus Donovan Snape. Early life Roderick was born to Lorcan Prince and his wife Mairéad in Donegal. Their only child, he first showed signs of magic at an early age. At the age of five years, he had already mastered the Accio charm. His first use of the charm involved recovering a copy of his favorite Muggle novel, George Bernard Shaw's "Pygmalion," from a shelf too high to reach. Auror Service He earned the alias "Carraig" from his fellow Aurors for his rock-steady courage. He hated purebloods who looked down their nose at others just because of their status or wealth. Roderick wrote in his diary more than once about that problem and later stated in a notable entry that "his family was the greatest treasure ever to him, he could be dirt poor, not have anything but the clothes on his back and his family and he'd consider himself the richest wizard in the world." Hogwarts days When Roderick was accepted into Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat put him in Gryffindor, stating that he was more a lion inside than a snake. A close companion of his was Daire Kennett Nolan. Roderick's personal life and family Roderick's five favorite songs were “The Curragh Of Kildare;” “Danny Boy,” “The Star of the County Down,” “The Isle Of Innisfree,” and “I’ll Take You Home Again, Kathleen.” He told Muireann and Eileen the best gift he'd ever received in his life was his baby grandson. Severus' middle name, Donndubhán, was gifted upon him at birth by Roderick when he held him for the first time. Roderick used to sing The Isle of Innisfree as a lullaby to put his grandson to sleep when he was a baby. He and Severus were extremely close when Severus was growing up. Roderick's family gave him the loving nickname "The Pied Piper of Banbridge" for how he played the tin whistle, an instrument he left in his will to Severus after teaching him how to play it. Upon finding out about the Spirit Killers, an enraged Roderick engaged Voldemort in a one on one battle and used the Final Strike to kill him. Roderick was laid to rest in the family cemetery beside Muireann. The design put on his marker was his grandson's idea to honor him, a squirrel on its back paws holding a tin whistle. Quotes: " 'Leeny, I have the perfect middle name for him. Donndubhán." " 'Dark Warrior'? Donovan? Dad, it's perfect. . . Severus Donovan." "You and Tobias did a great job." "I never thought a baby could be as little as he is." "Remember what I told you about the acorn? 'The greatest oaks were once tiny acorns.' He's beautiful, just like his mother. You sleep, I'll take care of him for you, mo cuishle."- ''Roderick and Eileen the night Severus was born ''"Dearest Father in Heaven, please bless this child and bless this day of new beginnings. Smile upon this child and surround him, Father, with the soft mantle of Thy love. Teach this child to follow in Thy footsteps and to live life in the ways of love, faith, hope, and charity."- Roderick, praying over a newborn Severus "Severus, ye maun quit it. He's daen ye ill." "If I do. . . he'll win. I can't let that happen. I won't let it happen. We have to win against him."- Roderick and Severus, regarding Severus' spying "I love you, Muireann, I always, always will.'' I'll see you once I take him down. He's never going to hurt our grandson again, I'm making sure of that. For Lily's son. . . and for Severus. I love you, Muireann. . .I'm coming."'' - Roderick's final words in the mortal life Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods Category:Males Category:Prince Family (WR) Category:Irish Category:Articles being improved Category:Gryffindors Category: Animagi Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Banbridge residents Category:Killed by Lord Voldemort